Flames of War
by joaovitorsousa
Summary: When Miya and Takehito save a child they did not expect him to be the change all they knew, or expected him to be so important to them. Political! Harry; Warrior! Harry; Older! Harry; Genetically modified! Harry. Need Beta!


The generation of Mauranders graduated in the year one thousand nine hundred and seventy-four; Lily Evans and James Potter were married the same year on thirty January, one thousand nine hundred and seventy-five is born Harry James Potter in June nineteen seventy-seven Potter Manor, the ancestral home of the Potter family, is attacked and Charlus Potter Dórea's guidance are murdered, the House is burned down, and the young Harry who was with his grandparents was taken.

In the year nineteen seventy, two students found the spaceship that brought the beings called sekireis, a year after the MBI is created, in the year one thousand nine hundred and seventy-three the first discipline squad is created, consisting by a number sekireis Miya, number two Matsu, Kazehana number three, number four and number five Karasuba Mutsu where defending the island from invasion Kamimura allied forcesin the year nineteen seventy-seven Miya Takehito and marry and will spend their honeymoon in the United Kingdom.

Miya Asama and Takehito were enjoying their honeymoon in England visiting Stonehenge when Takehito felt a desire to get away, but his sweet wife who was boss of the first disciplinary squad was so supple, so she felt some resistance pulled his sword apparently out of nowhere and walked up to see a group of people with black clothes and masked what looked like a woman with a knife pointing to a maximum of two yearswithout hesitation Miya swung his sword, creating a wave of impact that severed all persons except the child were cut as well as the stones of Stonehenge, Takehito shook his lovely wife was scary when he used his strength, now how will he explain the authorities that the megalithic monument was cut perfectly, meanwhile the be called Miya took the child that I was scared. After all this boy was with his grandparents when they were attacked by strange people with scary faces who shouted and launched green lights that make people sleep no matter how he called them after a woman who was a stranger drove him to this place and started singing something he didn't understand then pulled a knife on him and then everything around him began to fall and people were in pain. When a woman with purple hair reaching the lower back and eyes the color Amethyst caught him and said something, but he was scared and she led him to a man with gray hair and eyes put him to sleep.

After exiting the monument destroyed the newlyweds and the child went to the police station, but decided they could not say what really happened, so resolve to tell who found the child during his around the monument. The delegate said that the case was of abandonment of a minor and the couple realized that he would not investigate seeing this, seeing that activated the maternal instincts of Miya and she decided at that moment that would adopt the child, after all he couldn't have children as her beloved husband had explained what was infertile and could not give her children, but she would talk to her love and convinced that was the right thing to do even if he uses his frightening technique on her, she just had to threaten him with a lifetime of abstinence, even though she miss her touch for a few days everything would be in the best interest.

A few days have passed and the creature called Miya managed to persuade his love with the condition to the adoption, since they don't find the family of the child, and put Matsu on demand, this could not find any complaints about the disappearance of a child with the characteristics that the pillar gave to search, but found nothing about the boy's family, Takehito managed to enter with the adoption process that took six more weeks, being three of them investigating the couple, the then unnamed child was named Asama Tetsuo.

The first three years were good for a family of three, but every once in a while, something strange occurred as the cookie jar inside the locked cabinet, find the path of the child, or a toy that was on the other side of the room appear within the surrounded the boy, until one day the father found the boy levitating a book of stories in this direction, who quickly activated the scientist and took his sweet wife wasn't home and took his son to the lab on MBI made several analyses of his body, blood, Miya remained worried after all, she spent two days without seeing men of his life, without any news, when they arrived on the third day and Takehito came with Tetsuo sleeping was the first time the hanya mask made an appearance against Takehito and what followed was a conversation that would raise the ire of women.

"Takehito, why did you disappear for two days without giving me news?"

"I saw our child levitate a book of children's stories for you, I immediately took him to the lab and made a great discovery, and our son has many genes sekirei and has even a tama!"

"Takehito you just took our son to the lab where Minaka can get your data, and to try experimenting on our boy?"

"Yes, however..."

"And he's going to try to put our boy in this stupid plan that he wants to put my sisters and my younger brothers!"

"You know that I'm not going to let this plan happen and Minaka has enough fear of you to utilize our Cub, not to mention that you can train him in swordplay, not to mention that I destroy all data, I only kept the result in my notebook I brought with me."

"I will start training him so do seven years, the S-Plan won't begin for at least thirteen years, and you'll fix the roof that would do before it disappeared." Takehito smiled seeing as it was the first time that his wife didn't act like a perfect housewife and then laughed when he heard the scream of frustration of his wife to notice their behavior.

The years passed and Takehito began making contingency plans just in case you cannot stop the plan-S, first he made a few changes to the body of his friend Kaoro Seo in his laboratory on MBI, however this wasn't enough then who better to continue his legacy of save the sekireis than your beloved son, all you had to do was raise some physical aspects should not be as difficult as your son has skills of a sekirei.

When Tetsuo did seven years Miya began teaching him how to do physical exercises and noticed that her son was much stronger and faster than a child should be, thought it might be because of the powers of his ancestors who came to him after all her husband would never experiment with your baby, but waste your baby never also pictured is not the first time that must have been the reason that those crazy people tried to kill him in five years.

When Tetsuo had just done ten years received a letter from Institute of Magic of Kyoto, the Japanese Magic School inviting him to attend the Institute, when he showed your parents they laughed and thought it was a joke and left him there, but two days later the teacher of charm of the Institute that had silver short hair blue eyes, white skin wearing a yukata black, called Ichimaru Gin explained everything, Miya internally was surprised when I heard that there is a large group of descendants of his species with hidden powers despite not show that, after a demonstration of magic the family was convinced to let the child go to school at all that could help him if he was entering the Sekirei Cloth as it was now called. When Tetsuo be enrolled in the Institute of Kyoto Magic Harry Potter's name disappeared from the list of Hogwarts.

During the first year of Tetsuo there was an emergency in MBI, in which the child died, Takehito was very sad sending many letters to his mother through his Owl Royal Buffo, named Alzirr.

A week before starting the fifth year of Tetsuo he found two beautiful women in your House a copper color hair and eyes of the same color, she wore glasses and a light pink dress, the second woman had brown hair she strangely one conjunct of Miya both women stained in his presence.

At the end of the fifth year the young man received a letter that his father left in the mail Wizard, he explained what were made, changes that sekirei to him, the plan Sekirei, and at the end made a request for him to stop Hiroto Minaka, the event attempts to Takehito fail. And resolve to talk with his mother.

When he woke up he was happy his son, Miya was returning from another school year, she had asked him to spend the holidays at his school since she still had hope of stopping your boy to get involved at the level of crazy Minaka, of course with two sekireis reacting to him that would be difficult, but if there was one thing that Miya Asama was patientIf I couldn't stop him from playing this plan she might as well tell you the main dangers, the black sekirei Karasuba. When the lunch was nearly ready to hear your son reach matriarch.

"I'm home."

"Tetsuo, how are you?"

"Well mom, a little tired, the examinations of the Ministry were exhausting, both physically and mentally."

"Go take a shower, I left everything ready for when you arrive, then talked with ease."

When he entered the bathroom Tetsuo, he felt like he was being watched, he ignored it wasn't like he was ashamed of something, meanwhile in another room, in a hidden room some pervert was staring at your computer screen eager looking Tetsuo stripping when she felt an evil aura and looked back and saw Miya with a ladle and its mask hanya looking what Matsu was watching.

"Matsu, why there are cameras in the bathroom while my son is taking a shower?"

"M-Miya, I was just passing the cameras when you arrived."

"Without lunch for you today and hope you remove all cameras in the bathroom and in my son's room if there's any there until the end of the day, or I personally will hand him the MBI, are we clear?"

"Yes ..."

"Remember to remove the cameras or MBI and without lunch for you." With this threat the protective mother left the room Matsu sighed and was removing the cameras that placed in the boy's room, after all MBI would mean a slow and painful death at the hands of Karasuba.

Matsu was removing the five hidden cameras Tetsuo room when he entered.

"You must be Matsu-san, I'm Asama Tetsuo, may I ask what are you doing in my room?"

"Matsu was bad girl and hid cameras all over the House, Miya-tan ordered Matsu remove the cameras or she will send Matsu although and Matsu today went without lunch."

"I see, I can imagine that there were cameras in the bathroom too." Matsu just nodded his head. "May I ask if you liked what you saw?"

"Miya-tan came to the moment when Tetsu-tan removed his shirt, Matsu was unable to see much..." the sekirei spoke sadly.

"See you later Matsu, was nice to see you again, and please behave."

After lunch the mother and son talked about the school examinations, until the young man began the real subject.

"Mom, I know you want to avoid that I'm on the plane, but I'm going in Sekirei, I want to help, was the last request of the father."

"And you'll force a sekirei to relate to you?"

"Not! Dad said that I am a powerful ashikabi, I will find myself, which react sekireis father made changes in me to stop the sekireis more violent, he increased my strength, reflexes, speed, and stamina, he activated my genes so that maximum sekireis can fight toe-to-toe with even single digits, also searched a means of helping the number six Homura."

"Takehito not experimented with you my son, please tell me he didn't do it, he couldn't have done it, he can not ..."

"Mom! He did what he thought was best for my safety, in time you believed that I was one of the very few humans with powers sekirei, dad was worried the military they caught me they would conduct experiments that would be dangerous to my health, being locked in a lab for the rest of your life and be used as a breeder for my children to be tested too."

"He shouldn't have done that! If he were alive I would strangle him."

"I know that the father should not have been used as experiments," however he did and that's all that matters.

"All right, you can join, but I'm going to increase your training."

"Of course, I didn't expect anything less, and mother I'd like to do a test of magical heritage."

"Why now of all times?"

"In history of magic I learned that the last ofidiogota in England was a terrorist, I have to wonder if I am related to this monster."

"No matter who we're related, but rather what we do, but if you calm down we will still do this test."

"Thanks, mom."

Miya was nervous, she knew she had no reason to be, his son would never to abandon, however she was fearful if your son find his family and away from her, when he looked to his tiller saw that he is also nervous, but for the reasons that had counted and noticed that it was his time.

"Your enemies die in front of your feet." Said the boy.

"And the gold of them go to your vault." Replied the Treasurer.

"Treasurer Ripfang would like to do a test of inheritance.

"Drinkblood take the kid to the Office of heritage!" exclaimed the Treasurer.

"Follow me human." When you reach the front of a large wooden door Elf sent the family waiting while be announced, when they came into Office saw an old Elf with gray suit.

"Cut your hand with this dagger and ping seven blood drops in the scroll" Tetsuo did what was sent, then the names started to appear, initially Harry JamesPotterfollowing the name of their parents, grandparents and so on, so the family tree has stopped under the name of Harry appeared, heir to the Ancient and noble House Potter, heir of the most ancient and noble House Black.

" Heir Potter now that we will send to you spotted Gringotts books of accounts so you can choose where to invest, your Vault will be transferred to this country, I will send a key" Elf said while pressed a button and bring a key to a vault-in one week your trust is safe with your money, he will have the same security specifications, will be charged twenty-seven gallons and five sickles for monetary transfer, here's the key to your vault is number three hundred and fifty, if there's nothing else you can leave.

When they arrived the Izumo Inn Miya was making dinner while Tetsuo was getting his fourth, when dinner was ready, however when invited Miya Uzume stepped down, she was just a shirt without pants or panties, Miya wasted no time and rebuked.

"Uzume, you know that inappropriate behavior is strictly prohibited in Izumo Inn." Complained demonstrating its fearsome mask of a female demon of purple skin and eyes bleeding.

"Mom, I think she has learned her lesson and if you don't let the demonic vision she won't make it out." Interrupted Tetsuo.

"Ara, what are you talking about my son, I don't have any special skills, just a poor widow who takes care of his son"

"I'm sure of it." Countered the boy with dark hair.

After dinner Tetsuo and Miya decided to talk about what they found.

"Now that you know who his parents what are you going to do?"

"For the time being to continue with their studies, after finishing the threat it's plan go to the United Kingdom, sekirei probably live there."

"It's because of you is the heir of two noble houses? I'm going to be alone when you go..."

"The noble houses I could just transfer to Japan mom, I'll live there because of something else, you always taught me that there's nothing more important than family, and the names of my birth parents are Lily and James Potter, on 31 October, one thousand nine hundred and eighty-one James and Lily Potter were killed leaving only the young Brandon Potter at the age of fifteen months alone. He is known as a boy-who-lived for being the only person to survive the curse of death. And as for you let alone you can always move in with me, or I can always make some visits to my sweet and dear mother."

While lying waiting for sleep to arrive, Tetsuo saw that someone opened the door of his room and tried to build on his hip, but he quickly reversed the position getting upon the woman.

"Fufufufufufu, Tetsu-tan is so excited to experiment with Matsu, Matsu is like the boy." felt a chill to the spine, knowing that something was very wrong with this woman.

"Matsu-san, what are you doing at this time in my room?"

"Matsu is reacting to Tetsu-tan, then Matsu decided to put a plan into operation so that Matsu had wings."

"Why didn't you just ask me? I have winged him with the greatest pleasure."

"Matsu wanted to experiment with Tetsu-tan after receiving wings."

"I see, but Matsu-san you's a sekirei brain type with specialties in technologies, isn't it?"

"Yes, like Tetsu-tan knows it?"

"My father left me a letter telling him about the abilities of the first discipline squad, but the important Matsu-san is that there is a part of the population of people with sekirei genes which are called wizards, the powers that they use short-circuit in electrical products, or they begin to function strangely, I'm part of this population, the worse is that I am an heir of two noble familiesi.e. I have to live in a House capable of supporting a large number of people for parties and formal dances, this House may not have electricity, so you will not be able to use their precious skills, their behaviour and even your clothes will be different, that's why I ask will you still want me to give you your wings?"

"You can demonstrate these skills?" Asked the wife of coppery hair seriously, with this the boy hovered a book and transfigured a Chair on a dog, and undid the Transfiguration.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Matsu will suffer with no tech, but I'd be happy if Tetsu-tan accept Matsu as his sekirei!" Exclaimed the woman, the boy approaches the woman and kisses her, at which point wings made of yellow lights in the shape of feathers appear the coasts of Matsu.

"Sekirei Matsu number two, the sekirei of wisdom is yours for now and forever."

"Now you can come out from behind the door. -Articulated quietly boy with dark hair."

"Ara, as you know we were here, my son?" Questioned Miya while opened the door with Uzume behind her.

"Put a ward to see if there was someone near my room."

"If Tetsu-tan felt Matsu coming, why did you wait Matsu be next to move."

"I wanted to see what would be your reaction, besides, it was fun."

"Matsu Now what did I say about inappropriate behavior, trying to take advantage of my innocent son he's only fifteen years old."

"Fifteen! He appears to be older." Exclaimed Uzume.

"He had a lot of experience with kissing, knew what he was doing." Concluded Matsu.

"Uzume, you're reacting to me too, isn't it?"

"You noticed..."

"The signs are noticeable your face blushes, you suffer, spacings and..." the young man with green eyes put his hand on the forehead of the brunette "... you are hot. The question now is whether or not you are ready to receive their wings." With this he distanced himself from his wife smiling.

Uzume was anxious she realized that her intended was so close to his touch made her hot and happy, she knew what to do she doesn't waste time, she approached the guy and sealed his lips on him, she felt warm and cozy energy invade, its White Wings appeared from his back, but unlike with Matsu their love deepened the kiss she felt his tongue being massaged by him strong arms pulling for him, when she heard someone clear their throat and felt ashamed, she pulled the lips of him, however he kept hugging her.

"Ara, I think my son is a little carried away, I think I'm going to have to discipline him, wake up tomorrow at five o'clock."

"Matsu wants to know the reason why Matsu has not received the same treatment as Uzume-tan, Tetsu-tan?"

" You tried to take advantage of the situation, Uzume waited, she would probably talk with me first rather than invade my room waiting for me is sleeping, so this kiss you received was his punishment." Concluded the boy. "Mom, I'll be awake on time don't worry, now we go to your room and each" so he turned to two women that he had kissed "tomorrow we three will talk as this relationship is going to be, and do not attempt to enter this room in my sleep, or I will punish those who try."

After the punishment was a more intense training than usual, Tetsuo and Miya made breakfast, when the meal was ready Matsu went down, when the eyes of the sekirei and ashikabi his number two he gave her a mischievous smile and returned to put the dishes on the table. When Uzume stepped down, she looked at her companion and blushed remembering the kiss.

"Son, you sit at my right side, Matsu will sit on my left side and Uzume you will sit next to Matsu, is that clear?"

"But I wanted to sit Miya beside Tetsu-tan, so she could feed him." The Matsu finished uttering it, a mask of skin purple, purple hair, sharp teeth appeared, and an aura of terror and panic engulfed the room, scaring the sister-wives.

"I said, is that clear?" Rebuked Miya with a smile on her face and a voice too smooth to be true.

"Y-Yes Miya." Confirmed the haunted redhead.

"Don't worry mom, I'm going to talk with my consorts after meal." Said the boy when she heard a scream from the television.

"Hello! Tetsuo-kun..." the young man went to see what it was.

"You are Hiroto Minaka, the CEO of MBI, correct?"

"Oh! You know who I am, but we don't know much about you, but we know that you've given wings to number two and already like she stole something valuable to the sekirei plan she should be punished, so I ask you to give me the number two and what she stole."

"Matsu's not going anywhere, but I can make a deal with you?"

"What kind of deal?"

"I will answer a few questions about me, and you allow Matsu to be free, when the time comes to use what was stolen I will participate."

"There is no guarantee that you will get that far in terms of sekirei."

"No, but I met two sekireis both reacted to me, which will not prevent that more sekireis react to me too?"

"A good point, I will allow this provided that to be honest with the answers it gives me. Let's start, don't I have located your school on the internet, why?"

"The school I study is unique and extremely selective, in addition to very traditional, we don't even use energy there."

"Do not use energy? How you live use technology?"

"In fact it is forbidden to use technology in it, you can't take a calculator, radios, or anything like that, it's actually quite relaxing, I can say that it is much better than living in a big city."

"To each his own, why would your father brought you in the laboratories of the MBI?"

"He saw that I had a potential to be an ashikabi and decided to do some tests, about what I have no idea, but my mother believes that he did some genetic experiments already as I'm faster, stronger and more resistant than normal."

"Where is this school?"

"Somewhere in the mountains, we are not told the exact location only teachers can learn, for security reasons."

"Do you know anything about their biological family?"

"No, I believe I just abandoned me, then I have no interest in looking for them."

"One last thing, when you graduate?"

"In three years."

"Sekirei plan starts in two and a half years, if you leave some that sekireis winged the problem is yours."

"Understood, but what's the plan sekirei?"

"Sekirei plan is a battle between sekireis where they will have to fight, fight and fight until only one sekirei and ashikabi a stay and the winners can go up to heaven."

"Thank you."

"Tetsu-tan, was wise to provoke him to deny surrender?"

"No, but I won't let anything separate us, that goes for you too Uzume, we are together and you will have to put up with me for the rest of our lives."

" Mother sorry, however negotiate with certain people gives me indigestion, I'm going to my room, when both finished the meal meet me there." The young explained.

Matsu and Uzume entered the room of her ashikabi, and they found him wet hair wearing a shirt and black pants forest green social reading a scroll.

"It seems that our relationship is stronger than expected, I received a letter from Gringotts wizarding Bank, saying that we're married magically, I hoped we were promised, being married at fifteen is scary, especially as I'm going to tell mom, but we can always make a small ceremony, I'd really like to have a ceremony for that my brother may be present, I just hope he's not arrogant, so the law are husband and wife."

"You're really nervous about saying Miya isn't it?" Questioned Uzume, receiving an answer a tense smile.

"Tetsu-tan, what else did the letter say?"

"Says you are now Potter and ladies of the House, also requesting permission to open a vault for you and you are allowed to have a wand, since States that both are human, but descendants of gods. I'm going to have to hire a tutor for you learn magic, I'll get them next week at the Transcendent Market, which is the location of magical shopping, fortunately unlike other countries here is allowed to use magic at home as I demonstrated yesterday, so I will teach them the basics, you will also need to learn to Waltz, and I would teach them also tango, we're going to have to buy clothes from witches to you, I want you to be accustomed to dress in the traditional way, for when we go to England. This is a partnership, I'm not above you or the opposite, our opinions are special, any questions?" The boy explained, and then he asked, receiving a question of Uzume.

"Then-husband, what are these books? They look old."

"Are books from houses Potter and Black, in the case of House Potter are the last ten years, at the Black House, are eight years, apparently the current Lord Black has no interest in investing the money, I'm going to have to go through them for the holidays, you can join me to learn how to manage the accounts of our House."

"Tetsu-tan seems to have experience in dating two women at the same time, Matsu is right?|

"Yes..."

"Tetsu-tan you're a Virgin?"

"No, I'm not, but I don't want to have sex with you now..." noticing that their wives were sad, he continued "... I want you to know each other first, I want to love you as you love me, in fact their bodies excite me a lot but I want our first time to be special more than would be normally, I want when we sleep together we make love, I'm human so I don't start to love as fast as you, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you or I wouldn't have faced Minaka-san on Matsu, will want to go on dates with each one of you." Explained the boy.

After saying that an aura of evil took over the room, the door opened and her left Miya looking to his son, the boy realized that he had a rubber duck that he had placed in the room.

"Mom, you know I'm not afraid of the demonic vision, please stop, you're scaring my wives." Asked the boy, but the purple haired woman has increased the strength of malicious aura, creating various shades of Devils each with their eyes bleeding. "Mom I'm asking you to stop you're scaring my wives." As he felt a new increase of malice, the boy started to issue a malicious aura, the ground started to split and rotten hands began to leave him, then bodies in great state of decay left, Miya got scared and dropped his technique, his son undid his then.

"Girls you can leave now, I have to talk to my mom about listening to the conversation of others." The two sekireis ran as soon as the boy finished speaking. "Mom, Now we can talk."

"When you lost your virginity?"

"I was thirteen."

"Who was she?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, you were a child, what was her name?"

"Her name is Illyasviel."

"For what reason you said you didn't want to have sex with the sekireis gave you wings? I imagine you have more of what was said."

"I actually told the truth, I don't want us to have sex before we're ready, I want it to be special for both of us, and that none of my wives are ready mentally to take this step in our relationship."

"I see ... you'll be without lunch today."

" Understand ... now I'm sorry, but I want to meet my wives properly."

The end of the holidays came faster than expected, so school started pro boy he hired tutors for their wives, the years passed where each opportunity he had the young man back to his home to learn more about their mates, and soon began the sekirei plan, and the participation of the young in this plan.


End file.
